character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shay (Canon, Guild Breakers)/Cr33ver
Original= |-|Redesign= 'Summary ' Shay '''is one of the characters in the series '''Guild Breakers, created by MattyBurrito. She supposedly has been fighting for almost two decades, shown in her love letter... that she sent to herself. One day she saw an ad on her phone, an ad for the Guild Breakers, a group of questionable fighters. She saved all of them from a tree, and requested to join them. Even though she straight up saved them, they declined, mainly Mack. Despite that, she follows them around, joining in on quests when they clearly didn't want her around, again mainly Mack. We're not 100% sure if she was accepted as a Guild Breaker or not, but we can assume she is one. As Keith has once basically said "She can if she pays for rent." and we do see her in the Guild Breaker's home at the end of episode 2, where she is taking a shower. 'Powers and Stats ' Tier: 7-A Name: '''Shay '''Origin: Guild Breakers Gender: 'Female '''Age: '''Around her 20's '''Classification: '''Fire Warrior, Vanguard of Peace and Harmony, Guild Breaker '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning (Can summon her sword and shield from out of nowhere), Fire Manipulation , Information Analysis (via Smartphone), Statistics Amplification (via Rune Charge), Status Effect Inducement, Inventory, Healing (via Heal Up+) 'Attack Potency: Mountain level '(Comparable to others who can harm her. Should be as strong as her fellow Guild Breakers, who can also harm each other.) [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:'' Hypersonic '(Should be comparable to Nyle's ice attacks, which have been calced at Mach 5.) 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Athletic Human '(Can knock down large men with ease.) '''Striking Strength : Mountain level Durability : Mountain level, Higher with Rune Charge''' (Was in the blast radius of Nyle's over charged special attack, which came out to 130 Megatons.) 'Stamina: '''High 'Range: 'Extended melee range | Tens of meters with fire attacks '''Standard Equipment: ' *'Fire Sword '(An unnamed blade that is also Shay's main weapon. She is able to shoot fireballs with it, and use some other spells) *'Shield '(A regular shield, durable enough to take attacks from the tree's Tulip Cannon, which was tough enough to harm her) *'Smartphone '(Has all the typical features of a standard smartphone, but it also has the ability to look over the opponent's info. Such as location, tips in fighting them, and a bonus fact about them) *'Heal Up+ '(A healing soda that all the Guild Breakers have access to) *'Notebook '(This notebook so far has only shown to have what she'll say before an epic fight) [https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: 'Average '''normally, but pretty skilled in combat. Was able to take on the tree that defeated all three of the Guild Breakers, solo. Defeated several goonies by herself. Lasted some of the longest against the Dark Realm Berserker Death Dragon, though to be fair, he was mostly talking and shrugging off the hits. Should be as skilled and experienced as the Guild Breakers, who have all got their bachelor's degrees from the College of Cooperative Role Fighting (or C.C.R.F for short), have been on dozens of quests, and have faced dozens of enemies, though it is questionable if they were successful on said quests. '''Weaknesses: '''Kind of naive. Has a very high ego, so high in fact, she sends herself love letters about how awesome she is. Sometimes takes on challenges far above her level. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'Rune Charge '(With this spell, Shay boosts up her stats in a tiny ring of fire that surrounds her. She boosts things such as attack, defense, resistance, and convenience) *'Flame Shot of Justice '(Shay shoots a powerful and deadly fireball) Category:Cr33ver Category:Tier 7